Not-so Imaginary Friend
by Ponybucket717
Summary: Demonic Ruby, Angelic Yang and...Weiss. This is a story of a girl destined to kill the devil, but falls in love with her instead. ModernAU major OOC with Ruby and some Yang. M for language and possibly other stuff. Whiterose and maybe others later on Lots of fluff
1. Imaginary

**_Idea popped into my head so I decided to write it out see how it goes, also a thing to note is that normal people can't see angels or demons unless said angels or demons want them to but without further ado let's get into this_**

* * *

 _12 Years ago_

"Just another day in paradise..." The girl exclaimed leaning back in her chair.

"That's like the 5th time you've said that in the past hour..." The blonde sitting across from her spoke up "Hey it's not all bad I mean these cookies are pretty good"

" 'Come on Rubes let's go to the human world it'll be fun' nothing about this is fun" the brunette stared dangers into the girl sitting across from her.

"Don't be like that we were having fun till _you_ got us in trouble" the blonde crossed her arms and glared back.

"Don't put that on me you're the one who said we could do that _I_ wanted" the girl now shoving cookies into her mouth said in between bites.

"You burned down a building Ruby...how was i supposed to know you where gonna do that?"

"Uh because in the devil Yang what did you expect? Besides it's not like anyone was in it" she takes a big gulp of milk after she ate all the cookies.

"That's not the problem, it was arson, it's against the law here" Yang said with stern voice.

"And why would I care about that exactly? Not like they can take me to jail or kill me with their little pea shooters" Ruby said back to Yang, waving a cookie she seemingly got out of thin air.

A heavy sigh was all she got in return.

"Well then miss goody two shoes why don't you pick what we do next, though if it ends up being lame I'm going back to hell..."

A grin slid across the blonde's face "I thought you'd never ask, we are going to the local hospital"

"what are you doing house calls now? Or is it you want me to send the people of to hell personally?" she asked half serious and half-jokingly.

"um no I was thinking more on the opposite side of the spectrum" she stated still grinning like a mad-woman.

"wha? opposite side of the spec- are you talking about babies?" she asked now utterly confused.

"hehe yes my dear sister, babies, and you can't say no since you said we could do something I want to do" the blonde replied pulling Ruby from her chair and leaving the store, but not before leaving due payment for the milk and cookies.

"Hey, watch it! at least unfreeze time it's weird walking around while everything is still" Ruby said now following Yang without the 'assistance' of her sister.

Without a response from Yang everything around them started moving again as they made their way to the hospital.

"thank you...hey you ever find it creepy that we can see them but they can't see us? like we're spying on them or something?" Ruby said while looking around at the people.

"hmm never really thought about it but I don't think it's like spying more like just observing" Yang said seriously thinking about the question.

"okay I can see that…but has it ever made you wanna oh I don't know" Ruby pauses to trip a kid rolling past them on a skateboard "trip a skateboarder because they can't see you?" ruby finished off giggling.

"um no I haven't...I seriously wonder about you sometimes I mean why do you have to do that?" Yang said now turning around to look at Ruby.

"hm good question, 2 answers a suppose, one I'm the devil it's kinda in the job description, two simply because its fun to mess with humans and the like" Ruby said with a wide smile now plastered on her face.

"well whatever I just don't see what's fun in hurting them" yang shrugged and turned back around to continue walking.

"you miss understand dear sister hurting them isn't the fun part, its messing with them as i just did that kid had no clue what happened, the look of confusion on his face was priceless" ruby said trying to contain the laughter.

"Yet you still hurt him..." the blonde replied trying, and failing, to hold back the annoyance in her voice.

"le gasp! I am quite frankly offended by your words, as if you take me for a common street thug" Ruby said as dramatically as she could muster "if you would kindly direct your attention to the once fallen boy you would see that he is un-harmed" Ruby pointed out proudly.

When Yang turned around and inspected they boy she was pleasantly surprised to find out Ruby was right "Oh Ruby I'm so proud of you!" Before Ruby could respond she was wrapped in one of Yang's famous bear hugs.

"Yang...need...air..." Ruby gasped out.

"Pfft no you don't'" Yang said not giving an inch.

"Okay fair enough but let me go this is really uncomfortable" the brunette now trying to wiggle out of her sister's grasp.

"Oh fine I'm just glad you're not hurting people for fun I mean you are the devil after all" Yang said putting her sister down and rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"So, I've been told" Ruby spat out slightly annoyed.

"Anyway, we're at the hospital" Yang said turning her attention to the large building.

"So, spill it why are we really coming here?".

"Why whatever do you mean dear sister?"

"You're not fooling anyone Yang, I of all people should know you wouldn't come here just for fun"

Yang let out a long sigh "fine it's because I'm behind on my assignments..." she said barely above a whisper

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quite catch it"

"Oh you heard me!"

"That I did" Ruby let out a slightly evil giggle as she had no intention to stop teasing her sister

"But I should probably get my ears checked I don't thing I heard you quite right, I thought you said you are behind on assignments"

"That's exactly what I said..."

"What noooo that can't be right, the great Yang Xiao Long behind? Why it doesn't make any sense!"

"Shut it already. Just go wait for me in the waiting area"

"Aww but I wanna see some miracles at work!"

"You already have by me not knocking your lights out..."

"Pfft okay Yang have fun with your miracles I'll be with the sick people over here" Ruby said as she walked over to the waiting area full of people

After hours of waiting for Yang and watching countless people come and go from the hospital, which Ruby had kept track of from sheer boredom, "34th in...26th out..." The people ranged from doctors to patients to visitors and general staff going about their day. Eventually Ruby caught on that this was a children's hospital, not that it mattered much to the brunette it just reviled the nature of Yang's work here, and why she chose this hospital specifically.

After a few more hours and even more people coming and going, which Ruby long since stopped counting, a little girl came in that caught the attention of Ruby, ' _hm odd she can't be much older than 5, nothing appears to be wrong with her...except that hair, pure white, must be the Schnee daughter, Weiss was it? Whatever not my problem'_ she thought to herself before looking away from the girl and leaned back in her chair and drifted off to sleep, she didn't notice that the little girl sat directly across from her.

After 20 or so minutes Ruby woke up and yawned "damn Yang still isn't back, this is so boring!" When she stopped looking around for Yang she saw Weiss sitting across from her ' _this girl is kinda weird...'_ after a few minutes she noticed that Weiss has been staring at her ' _uh there's no way she can see me right?'_ Ruby decided to test it out so she stood up and walked over to the far side of the room then back, the little girl never broke sight of her 'interesting, very interesting'

"Ruby! Good you're still here" Yang walked up clearly exhausted

"Yea uh huh" Ruby replied still focusing slowly on the girl

"Ruby? Are you okay, you seem a little out of it" Yang said with worry filling her voice

"Yang I think that girl can see me"

"No way that's impossible, what girl?"

The only response was Ruby pointing to a little girl that's still watching them

"That white hair is she a Schnee?"

"That was my guess but she came in here alone so I didn't see Jacques or Winter so I don't know for sure" Ruby stated flatly now turning to look at yang

"Do me a favor and try to get her attention without touching her"

"Um why can't you do it and why can't I touch her?"

"Just do it please I wanna test out a theory"

Yang just shrugged and strode over to the little girl at first, she tried talking "hiya I'm Yang what's your name?" After a bit of silence, she spoke again "I see you've taken an interest in my sister care to tell me why?" When that didn't work she waved her hand in front of the girl, no reaction, then she stood in her line of sight, nothing she hardly even blinked. After all that failed she walked back to Ruby "well that didn't work" she said plainly "sorry to ruin your theory"

"On the contrary you just proved it she can only see me, meaning whatever it is its only connected to me, which means it's probably artificial instead of natural"

"Uh you figured all that out just now?"

"Welp I'm not the ruler of hell for no reason Yang"

"Wait i thought that was bec-" her sentence was cut off my Ruby putting her hand over her mouth

"We agreed never to talk about that" Ruby said with a deadly seriousness Yang hardly ever heard anymore

"Ha-ha yea right, my bad" Yang rubbed the back of her head nervously

Yang was about to say something else when a large man walked through the hospital entrance, wearing a white suite, red handkerchief in the jacket and a sky-blue tie

"Jacques Schnee" the sisters said in unison

He walked to the front desk as Weiss got up and stood by his side moving mechanically, after what Yang presumed was him checking his daughter out of the hospital they both left without a word, but not before Weiss stole a quick glance at Ruby

"Welp...that was a thing" Yang said giggling to herself

"I'm gonna follow them" Ruby said quickly while walking towards the exit

"What?! Ruby you can't you know who Jacques is right!?"

"Of course, I do Yang but I'm more interested in the girl at the moment, you know where the Schnee Manor is come and find me if you need anything" without another word Ruby was gone

Ruby has seamlessly teleported to the Schnee Manor ' _whoa haven't done that in a while good to know I still got it, now where is her room?'_ after that felt like hours Ruby stumbled upon a room with wide double doors with a gold sign that read 'Weiss' ' _welp this must be it'_ Ruby pushed open the doors and was greeted with a large room that only had a bed, desk and a dresser. ' _wow this is not what I was expecting from girl her age honestly I'm a little disappointed'_ She sat at the edge of the bed facing the door and waited for Weiss to get there

Not 5 minutes later the large doors opened and the little girl came through it, then immediately tried to leave when she spotted Ruby but in a flash the brunette was next to her shutting the door completely.

"W-who are you and what do you want?!" Weiss screamed trying to stay composed but obviously frightened

"Ouch Weiss that hurts, isn't it obvious? I'm your imaginary friend Ruby" she said with a huge and inviting smile

* * *

 ** _welp that was a thing I didn't know where exactly to leave it off so I decided there would be good so the name of it makes sense, anyway that was the first chapter._**


	2. Revelation

**_so not much to put here so without further ado let's get into this *edit* okay that should be most of the grammar mistakes fixed if you spot anymore please tell me_**

* * *

 _11 years ago_

 _'Journal entry number 437'_

 _'It's been about a year since Ruby came into my life and though I still don't know why or how I'm glad she did. Besides that, I still don't quite believe the imaginary friend story, but I can't think of anything else that would be remotely plausible_. _I have confirmed that I'm the only one that can see her, enough about Ruby, father's meetings have been increasing in frequently as well as his mood growing sour by the day, maybe in time I'll know why'_

Weiss! stop writing, play with me I'm bored!" Ruby shouted as she laid on the desk in front of the white-haired girl

"ugh you insufferable little red!" Weiss huffed

"oh, I'm the little one am I? last I checked you're not even 4 feet tall" the brunette retorted

"and when was the last time you checked? I have grown quite a lot in the past year while you've stayed the exact same not even your hair growing"

"Hm yea speaking of growing up your birthdays in a couple days, right?" Ruby pointed out trying to change the subject, which to her surprise it worked

"and how in pray tell do you know that?" Weiss huffed crossing her arms

"oh, you'll be surprised how much I know" ruby gave a quick wink before flopping down on her bed

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Weiss still upset sits next to Ruby on the bed

"ha-ha oh the innocence of youth" ruby said rolling over to Weiss

"innoce- what?!"

"oh you know" Ruby sits up and scoots inches away

"n-no I don't" Weiss' face now with a small blush

"I guess you'll just have to show you" ruby looks around the room "come closer its a secret" Weiss scoots in a little closer while ruby leans next to her ear

"well are you gonna tel-AHH" blushing profusely Weiss nearly falls off the bed

"ha-ha so cute" Ruby helped the white-haired girl off the floor

"d-did you just bite my ear?!" Weiss screamed practically on fire with rage

"yup" ruby said popping the p

"why would you do such a thing?!"

"I said id show you what I meant not tell you"

"I know what you said but what did that have to do with you biting me!" She said genuinely confused

"ha-ha like I said innocent"

"whatever just don't do that again!"

"Whatever you say Weissy" Ruby sighs and lays her hear down on Weiss's lap "but back to the subject of your birthday..."

"What about it? I've never celebrated it and I see no reason to start now"

"Hm well if you say so, but I'm still gonna plan something"

"As you wish though I don't see much you'll be able to do"

"Fair point, however I can always visit you in your dreams"

"Okay, I'm just going to ignore how creepy that sounded"

"That's probably for the best" Ruby let out a big yawn while stretching out her body "so back on the topic of your birthday...

Before Ruby could get another word out Weiss cut her off "Ruby no."

"What do you mean 'no' It's your birthday isn't that supposed to be important to humans?"

"Well not all of us 'humans' as you put it, enjoy taking part in such a meaningless celebration"

"Seriously Weiss you're such a bore, I'm still gonna do something either way"

"Whatever there's not much you can do, just try not to somehow make a mess of things"

"What, do you take me for a fool?! To think the one person I trusted in this world would think so little of me" she made her voice sound offended, angry, sad and sarcastic all at the same time

"Oh hush that won't work on me again, I've learned my lesson"

With a sudden change of tone Ruby was on top of Weiss "then how about we move on to the next chapter?" Her usual playful tone of voice was gone replaced by a seductive whisper, this girl who looks and acts like she's in her early teens has become a woman with only a sentence

Weiss just lay there blushing profusely unable to speak, frozen from the unexpected actions of her one and only friend "uh I- uh um..."

Ruby fell on her back in a fit of laughter "-Weiss. I can't... you're too easy..." Ruby managed to struggle out between laughs

"Seriously oh my God Ruby, I can't believe you!"

At those words Ruby turned serious seemingly for no reason "and here I thought we were having fun then you go and mention him..." without another word Ruby was gone in a flurry of rose petals

"What...what just happened..."

* * *

' _Journal entry number 438'_

 _'It's been 2 days since I've seen Ruby, it's February 14 A.K.A my birthday. I know I shouldn't have expected anything, but I thought maybe this year would be different with Ruby around but one again I'm alone, I really miss her, even though I know I shouldn't she's probably not even real, right? I suppose that doesn't really matter she was my only friend and now I might have lost her for saying something I didn't know would offend...her...NO Why did she get mad at me I couldn't have known she'd get upset, the amount simple term of phrase no less! Ugh she's being completely unreasonable I swear if i ever see her again...If I ever see her...again...I really may not ever see her again...'_

With that realization a single tear fell down her face more would have come if not for a knock on her door, Weiss quickly composed herself "Come in" she knew how it was as this was a common thing for her birthday, it was her father, Jacques, He would come in wish her a happy birthday then leave as soon as he had arrived however, this time it wasn't her father but rather one of his associates that she's often seen visit, she quickly stood and greeted him "hello professor Ozpin what brings you to my quarters?"

"Hm hello again Weiss, I was hoping you can help me find someone" he took a sip of his coffee out of his mug that always seemed full

"I'm not sure how much help I could possibly be, but I'll try my best"

"Yes, thank you but I believe you're quite close to this individual, you see she's a peculiar girl with short black and red hair, often goes by the name of Ruby Rose?"

Weiss' face completely drained of the little color it had "i-im sorry I don't think I quite know who you are referring to"

"Hm well thank you regardless but please do inform miss rose to contact me next you meet, also happy birthday" and with that he walked out of the room leaving Weiss completely frozen

' _there's no way that just happened. There's no way he could know her name much less what she looked like! Just who are you Ruby...'_

* * *

 ** _And that's chapter 2 I was going to go further but I felt that was a good place to leave off_**


	3. Separation (Filler chapter)

_**I spelled friend wrong I the title...okay then this is just gonna be a little filler to give context about what happened right after the last chapter, I'm currently writing chapter 3 it should be up later tonight or tomorrow, without further ado let's get into this**_

* * *

'What did Ozpjn want?" Ruby said suddenly appearing next to Weiss

"AH, Ruby! When did you get here?!" Weiss jumped back in surprise unconsciously reaching for her sword

"Like 7 seconds ago, I uh...wanted to apologize because you had no way of knowing what made me mad" Ruby walked around her and moved Weiss's hand away from the sword

"Ruby what are you talking about- no nevermind doesn't matter, how does Ozpin know You?"

"What? He doesn't know me"

"He asked for you by name Ruby..." the white haired girl said in annoyance

"Wow what a coincidence that he knows someone by the same name of me" Ruby laughed still trying to save the situation

"Seriously Ruby?! I've sat quiet this whole time not asking any questions and then this happens and you can't give me the dignity of answering me truthfully?!" Weiss screamed more then she ever has before

"W-weiss you really don't want to know" Ruby said audibly and visually uncomfortable

"Don't give me that crap! It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but at least tell me the that" The white haired girls face is burning a bright red in contrast to the rest of her pale complexion

"Weiss I'm serious, You. Don't. Want. To. Know" Ruby spoke with a deadly seriousness

"Ruby...I think you should just go." Weiss said turning her back towards Ruby

"Yea...maybe I should, Weiss, thank you for everything, I'll always be around if you need me" Ruby walked towards the door disappearing before she reaches it


	4. Fangs

**_I know what I said, I'm an idiot let's just leave it at that, but without further ado let's get into this._**

* * *

 _4 years ago_

 _it's been awhile since I've written in this...it's also been awhile since I told Ruby to leave about 7 years to be exact, I often find myself thinking about that day. I would cry if I had any tears left to shed. The rare visits from father have become non-existent replaced by visits from processor Ozpin, he has given me a full scholarship to his school as well as extra classes only available to a certain few, I don't yet know what these classes entail but I still have four years to figure it out._

The sound of breaking glass turned Weiss's attention to her balcony doors, or rather where they should be, however they have been replaced with a group of masked men holding a variety weapons and one holding rope. Without a second thought Weiss drew her rapier and taking up a stance, only to receive laughs from the masked men, not waiting to ask questions Weiss lunged forward and pierced his throat in one fluid motion, however it didn't have quite the desired effect as the rather short man laughed and said, "That kind of trickled" then grabbed the sword and pulled it from his neck as well as Weiss's grasp.

The shocked look on Weiss's face spoke volumes of her current situation, alone, surrounded and unarmed, not that it would matter if she was considering what just happened with the masked man though it would make her feel the slightest bit better, "h-how?" Weiss spoke with freight apparent in her voice much to the men's amusement, one with red and gold lining his mask "Are you telling me the heiress to the SDC and daughter of Jacques Scheme doesn't know a demon when she sees one? A fang no less" his voice deep and raspy, exactly what you would expect a demon to sound like.

"A demon? You can't be serious." The shock factor now gone, Weiss was calm and analyzing the situation ' _6 grown men broke into my room and claimed to be demons, I'm in big trouble, aren't I?'_ Weiss thought pinching the bridge of her nose when she spoke again "you there, with the gold mask I presume you're the leader of this group of miscreants?" Weiss stared at the tall man waiting for a response that never came instead he lifted his mask revealing an inhuman face, that quickly turned to human then back "w-what are you?" She spoke before realizing he already gave the answer. Before anything else can happen, everything went black as she was hit in the back of the head.

When Weiss came to she didn't recognize her surrounds, not that she could see too much of it with a bag over her head, which was suddenly pulled off leaving her eyes vulnerable to the bright light causing her to wince, as her eyes adjusted she realized she was in some sort of base inside what seems to be a large warehouse with hundreds of masked men and women armed with various weapons ranging from dangers to RPGs.

Feeling a bit snarky Weiss said, "and why wound demons be in need of such weapons, aren't you supposed to have supernatural powers?" Which only earned her a fist to the face and a warning "shut it before I bind your mouth shut" feeling like there's nothing to lose she continued "what are you after anyway, it's not like I can be any use for you" once again it earned her a fist "it's not you we're after but who you know" Weiss automatically assumed he meant her father "what you expect to get a ransom? Hate to tell you but my father won't realize I'm gone for some time, and from the looks of things you people don't seem the type to call" and again a fist to the face "not your father, he'll have to wait for another time, no there's another you're particularly close to"

"Who are you talking about I don't know anyone...else" the realization struck her like a ton of bricks, he's talking about Ruby "you mean Ruby? Well sorry to say I haven't spoken to that girl in quite some time" Weiss huffed and felt sad about how true that statement was, and as if on cue an explosion went off and the alarm rang with various people shouting variations of 'she's here!' As well as the sound of weapons firing and screaming. "Sorry what was that you were saying?" He said as he readied himself and the others around him

"And what do we have here?" An ominous yet familiar voice rang out from the fire "looks like I've caught me a traitor" it spoke again soaked with malice as the figure inched closer and closer "i was fine with this little 'rebellion' of yours after y'all you don't get anywhere, but you just had to bring the ones a love into this, now I will personally destroy you" the figure came into view as a young girl with black red tipped hair end silver eyes full of hate. One of the demons rushed in with a sword a swung at her head, within a blink of an eye ruby had the blade in her hand staring dangers into the masked man, within another blink Rubys hand penetrated his chest and pulled out a black heart, the man then fell to the ground presumably dead

Once Ruby got close and took one look at Weiss all the hate was replaced with the kid like joy that Weiss had become accustomed to "heya Weiss, new friends?" Weiss scowled at Ruby " of course not you dolt! Get the out of here!" With just a laugh Ruby turned her attention to the one with the gold trimming "you take off that mask and show me who you are, not that I don't already know" as ordered he slid the mess off reveling a human face like the time before, red hair with black highlights and golden eyes paired with a _devilish_ smile. "Adam my son how long has it been 2, 3 hundred years? Well no matter I'll be taking Weiss now and with an added bonus I'll let you live, just this once"

Adam laughed and put his mask back on "I don't think so, after all this time I've finally drawn you out of the shadows and right into my line of fire, do you seriously think I would let this opportunity go to waste?" Adam drew a second blade with various symbols that glowed a faint red "oh and what's that a new toy?" Ruby said inspecting the blade up close "with this I will tear out your soul and take the power you possess for my own" he quickly slashed at Ruby high she easily dodged and sat on Weiss's lap "well that was a bit rude don't you think? Hey Weiss, can I borrow something real quick?" Ruby said now completely facing Weiss with her legs wrapped around her back

"B-borrow what you dunce?" Weiss still tied up and blushing profusely. "your blood of course" Ruby bit down on Weiss's neck filling her mouth with her blood and gave Weiss a thumbs up before disappearing into a flurry of rose petals and appearing again with the strange sword in hand. Before Adam could react, Ruby spat the blood onto the sword while scribbling something in it. "Ah nothing beats the taste of blood in the morning" Ruby said cheerfully finishing the writing "not my best work but it should do" suddenly the blood started glowing and burning itself onto the blade while avoided Adams attempts at reclaiming the blade. "Done!" Ruby pointed the sword towards her stomach and tried to impale herself only for the blade to snap

"That's another dangerous weapon taken off the streets by officer Ruby Rose!" She shouted and saluted to Weiss who intern gave a sigh and a grin towards her antics, Ruby then turned towards Adam "so if we're done here I'm just gonna take my bride...I mean Weiss and go" just like a dream Weiss was back home, still tied to a chair "Ruby untie me!" She screamed at the red tipped girl who is sitting on her lap much like she was before, Ruby then whispered to her "i don't know Weiss cream you look pretty cute tied up" which made Weiss completely speechless as well as made her face match the color of Rubys cloak

"This is no time to be fooling around you absolute dolt!" Weiss yelled as well as trying to shake Ruby off "we need to have a serious talk about what just happened" the attitude in Ruby immediately changed to one of a more serious nature, Ruby did as she was told and untied Weiss then sat on her bed "you mean you want to ask a question?" Ruby was right on the money, Weiss turned to face her, and sat directly across for the girl "yes, you're correct, Ruby, what are you?"

* * *

 ** _I'm not sorry for the pun, maybe you saw it maybe you didn't no matter I'm not going to apologize for it, I tried a different writing style that I kind of like better let me know what you think_**


	5. Devil

**_And here we go starting right after last chapter, but without further ado let's get into this._**

* * *

"I asked a question Ruby, what are you?" Weiss thought she knew the answer but had to confirm her suspicions.

"Weiss, it's kind of hard to explain I mean your dads kept you away from all this..." Ruby said trying to stall the inevitable.

"What? How's my father...no never mind not important right now, answer my question" to Rubys dismay her diversion didn't work.

"Weiss...this may be hard to hear" she took a deep breath and grabbed the white-haired girl by the hand "I'm...I'm the devil" all Ruby wanted to do was hide under the sheets and curl up in a ball, she expected Weiss to be disgusted and repulsion but the look on her face showed only shock and surprise, her eyes wide, not speaking and her hands gripping Rubys tightly.

When she spoke it wasn't of freight or anger as she thought it would be but of suspicion and doubt "The devil? As in the big bad lord and creator of demons?" She let go of Rubys hands and crossed her arms "seriously Ruby enough with this nonsense tell me the truth!"

"Weiss, this is hard enough as without you believing me, so...I'll just show you" once again Ruby took a deep breath and closed her eyes

"Ruby I can't believe your still trying to convi-" before Weiss could finish her sentence pair of large light grey Angel wings, but not like you would expect Angel wings to be, these where ripped, tattered and burned. "Ruby...you're not lying are you?"

Ruby was blushing and fidgeting with her wing nervously "that's what I've been trying to tell you" her voice barely above a whisper "you think they're ugly don't you?" Her behavior becoming noticeably more nervous with every passing moment of Weiss staring at the wings

"No they're quite...captivating" she said unable to look away from them barley able to blink

"You're the only person I've shown them to, it's very nerve wracking" Rubys hiding her face in her cloak "there's something else but I'm not ready to show you, I want to show you I do, but I can't, sorry" The realization Weiss hasn't talked for a while she moved the cloak out of her face and realized Weiss was nowhere in sight, yet she could still feel her presence hiding in a closet, as she inched closer she faintly heard Weiss whispering to herself "damnit, damnit I've been crushing n the actual devil! I knew she was a bad influence but the actual devil! I'm screwed, I'm screwed!"

"W-Weiss are you okay?" feelings she hasn't felt before, feelings she never thought she would feel came into being inside her, sadness, fear. Fear of being rejected by the only person she's ever come to care about, and the feeling of sadness that accompanied it. "W-Weiss" she said on the verge of tears "i-i think I'm just gonna go..." immediately after she finished her sentence the closet door burst open and Weiss wrapped ruby in a tight hug.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare leave me again!" Tears flowing free down her face

Ruby caught off guard by the sudden hug fell backwards on the bed "Weiss why? I thought you hated me..."

"Ruby you complete dunce..." Weiss hugged her tighter wrapping around her body and feeling her wings

"Wait does this mean you don't have me or what, cause your giving me mixed signals here" ruby was still trying to understand what was happening

"You really are an idiot, just shut up and hug me for a little while" Weiss closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, however the peace didn't last long when a loud knocking on the door resonated throughout the room, Ruby as if instinct put away her wings and sat up, Weiss was annoyed beyond belief storming over to the door and slamming it open to reveal Ozpin understandably confused by the outburst, in record time Weiss collects herself and returns the proper lady she was taught to be around other people

"Professor please excuse my behavior I was in the middle of something rather...important" Weiss blushed at her own comment

"Yes, I can see that, miss rose may I speak with you?" Ozpin looked directly at Ruby

"Wait, professor, you can see her?" For as long as Weiss has known Ruby only she could see Ruby, with the exception of the demons.

Ruby shrugged and stood next to Weiss "he's one of the few I allow to see me, not that I had much choice in the matter at the start, but I've come to like him"

"Like him you say?" Weiss looked at Ruby crossing her arms only to receive a confused look from the girl ' _well at least I don't have to worry about that'_

 _"_ Miss Rose I'd like to talk about what we discussed previously" Ozpin took a sip out of his mug

"Oh, right how's that going?!"

"Splendidly, we just need to work out the details to make your story more believable" the confusion and curiosity growing inside Weiss as the conversation goes on

"Okay sounds good let's go do that, I'll be back soon Weiss try not to miss me to much okay?"

"Ha, fat chance what are you talking about anyway?"

"It won't be important for some time to come, no need to worry till then"

"And here I thought we were past keeping secrets"

"Okay one, don't think of it as a secret, think of it as a surprise. Two, if I told you all of my secrets your brain would melt form influx of information"

"Fine not like I care either way" she goes and sits at her desk "hurry up and go, I don't be waiting for you just so you're aware"

* * *

 _5 hours later: 11:23 pm_

Ruby walked into the room and was greeted with the pleasant sight of a sleeping Weiss at her desk "looks like you tried to wait for me after all" she gently kissed her forehead and lifted her out of the chair " Weiss, if your awake please pretend to be sleeping I need to get some things off my chest" she laid Weiss down softly on the bed and sat next to her holding her hand.

"Weiss, you have no idea how much that hug meant to me earlier, I felt like I just messed up the one chance I had, you've made me feel things I've never felt before, fear, sadness, true happiness and most of all love. So, thank you, you'll never know how much I truly care for you. Weiss laid awake pretending to sleep as she was told to do, on the verge of tears, barley holding herself together she felt the warm embrace of Ruby as she crawled into the bed with her, thinking ' _did Ruby just confess to me? What an eventful day'_ she once again drifted to sleep thinking of what the future will hold.

* * *

 ** _okay not quite the lore dump I wanted but there was some, next chapter will be in present day and will be a complete lore dump on the lore I have cooked up thus for._**


	6. Angel Radio

**Right so uh sorry about that, this was kind of an experiment to find the style I like the best, so without further ado let's get into this.**

* * *

 _Several hundreds of millennia ago_

" _No Yang this is bullshit, why do I have to do it!?" Ruby said as she punched another whole in the wall. "What did I ever do to her?!" Another whole. 'Well this is about what I expected...' Yang leaned against the wall opposite of her sister "Ruby I think you might be overreacting a bit, that wall can't take much more hits..." She knew trying to calm her down was pointless, but hey it couldn't hurt to try right? "IM OVER REACTING, IM OVER REACTING?! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO BANISHED HER DAUGHTER TO HELL JUST BECAUSE SHE MADE ONE OFF HAND COMMENT ABOUT HER MOM LIKING THOSE PIECE A TRASH HUMANS TO MUCH"_

With one last punch the wall came down "honestly... you don't really think it was just because of that do you?" Yang knew she probably did and convincing her otherwise was as hopeless as getting Yang to cut her hair for no other reason then just to cut it "You know what yang? She wants me to rule over the after life, how about I go a make some loyal subjects for my 'kingdom' time to start the war to end all wars" Ruby walked out and disappeared into the night "well that's not gonna end well or start well... the middles not gonna be to great either, I need to make a call..."

* * *

 _Present day, Beacon Academy_

Yang looked at this girl peacefully sleeping without a care in the world, granted she's not supposed to be sleeping but beggars can't be choosers. She can hardly believe that this is the same person that just a few millennia ago was hell bent on causing as much trouble as she could possibly muster. "While it may seem that these events were long ago, it's important to realize that in terms of history these are relatively recent events, now who can tell me what most historians believe to be the turning point of the war?" 'No one wants to answer if course...usually weiss wou-' be for she could finish her thought the door to the classroom to reveal Weiss trying to get to her desk next to Ruby's without causing a disruption to the class "Ah Miss Schnee good of you to join us, maybe you can answer the question the rest of the class seems to have forgotten the answer to, so tell us what was the turning point of the human-faunus war?" Of course she knew the answer but Yang liked to embarrass her from time time to time. "Um... the battle at fort cross?" Yang smiled and leaned on the front of her desk "correct as always, maybe you can get your roommate to study at least a fraction of the amount you do?" Yang knew the answer to was a definite and resounding 'no' but she had to at least act like a teacher, and considering that fact she had to hold back a laugh when she heard Weiss mumble 'not likely' under her breath

"Now the faunus was outnumbered nearly 5 to 1, yet the massive human army was utterly deafeated, now there were many reasons for the victory, the human army had been traveling for a week with hardly any rest, with no time to eat so they were terribly malnourished, against all advisement the general decided to attack the fort at night, in fear of execution for so called 'treason' against the general they had no choice but to follow the stupid orders and attack the fort, on the other hand the faunus force had been stationed there for weeks, well rested and fed, and to add to it the rash and dumb decision to attack at night royally backfired due to most faunus being able to see near purr-fectly, sorry I couldn't help myself, in the dark, leading to a total victory with most human forces surrendering rather than being needlessly killed, the general however saw this as treason and killed one of his men that surrendered after being surrounded. It may not be pretty but this is the part of history most of us would like to forget, but always remember, if you can't learn from the past, you are destined to repeat it" Yang sighed at the bell ring and the students gather their things to leave "remember the essay is due tomorrow it's worth quite a bit of your grade, I'm looking at you Jaune"

"Ruby, class is over get up" Weiss stood over Ruby and lightly shook her "you already made me late once Ruby, if you don't get up I'm just going to leave you here" Ruby slowly raised her head and looked up at Weiss "oh hey when'd you get here? Last I checked you where still in Vale" she said standing up to get eye level "Oh I'm sorry some of us can't instantly teleport to wherever they need to be! Not only did you leave me, but we both know full well you could have taken me with you!" Weiss screamed at her giving her the full death glare "Weiss Weiss Weiss I get it you're mad but I was teaching you an important lesson" Ruby shrugged her shoulders and started walking towards the door. "Oh right one of your invaluable 'lessons' and what was this one supposed to teach me, dont trust you when you say 'don't worry about it' or perhaps question why you didn't just teleport back to the dorm, but instead insisted we get a hotel room, well Ruby which one is it?"

"I'm disappointed in you Weiss, those are both things you should know by now, this lesson however was supposed to teach you not to stay out late just to drink when you know you have somewhere to be" She turned towards Weiss holding her chin up proudly. "You insufferable little...YOU WERE THE ONE DRINKING. YOU'RE THE REASON WE WERE OUT LATE. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LEFT ME ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING CITY" Ruby reached out and wrapped her arms around Weiss "it's okay Weiss I forgive you, we're late by the way" Weiss just let her arms fall limp by her sides "yea I know we are, should we just go back to the dorm, it's only demon studies, and well given you're you it's kind of a useless class..." Ruby feigned a gasp "Weiss are you suggesting we ditch? Play hooky? But that would mean leaving our responsibilities as students of this prestigious institution? My, Weiss I don't think we can hang out anymore with you being such a bad influence" Ruby let out a small giggle at her own joke while Weiss just sighed and rolled her eyes "Oh my whatever shall I do without my red caped friend, let's just go to the room already you dolt" Weiss have her a quick hug before turning around to start walking only to find she was already in the room "when did you?" She turned to Ruby who was grinning like an idiot "Well you weren't wrong about my teleporting earlier" Ruby flopped onto their 'shared' bed "Really Ruby you have your own bed you know?" Weiss sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out her scroll "I know, I just wanna be close as possible to you..."

"Well yes... I um..." Weiss turns away in an attempt to hide creeping into her face, its cut short however when Ruby hugs her from behind and pulls her down for an impromptu cuddle "you're to cute for your own good weiss, you might OD on adorable" even after all these years Ruby still can make her speechless without even trying

"Aww look at you two, all that sweet talk is giving me a cavity" Yang said leaning against the doorframe, Weiss immediately got up and scooted away from Ruby "Yang! I thought I warded this place..." Yang just laughed and moved closer to the pair "please baby sis I've had since the dawn of time to learn how get passed them, just like you can get passed mine" Ruby groaned and sat up "what do you want I was in the middle of something" Ruby gesture towards the incredibly embarrassed Weiss with her head "Yea I saw, nice goin Rubes, but remember Weiss is..." *PSST* 'this is Jaune signing on angel radio, the big boss has requested that all Angels currently not in heaven return within the hour' "okay then Ruby I gotta go, have fun you two" she walks out of the room but pokes her head back in "but not to much fun" Ruby rolled her eyes and walked over to her "honestly Yang you're worse then Nor-AHH" Ruby fell to her knees grasping her head 'Ruby you come to, you'll be needed in this matter' "Ruby are you okay?!" Weiss ran over and got down to look Ruby in the eyes "ugh what does that bitch want..." Ruby looked at Weiss with Yang standing over them "Well looks like I'm going to heaven for a bit? Wanna come with?"


	7. Sorry yall

So uh... this probably isn't the update alot of yall were hoping for, not sure if anyone really cares about this story though... but anyway I've been debating about this alot and I've decided to... completely drop this story! Not really, I'm just redoing, for multiple reasons like I reread the story and I realized not even I enjoyed it so I cant imagine to many of yall liking it so this time I'm hoping I can actually make well... good, and the main reason is that I've kinda written myself into a corner, with what I have now I cant really write the story that I wanted to when I started, along with some new ideas that I've had that I hope will make the story better. I wont erase this story mainly for sentimental value considering this was my very first story, wish I still had the original docs I wrote it on but alas this is all I have of it.

SO! for everyone that skipped through I'll summarize, I'm not happy with the story I've written so I've decided to start over.


End file.
